


Paint You Black

by SamPristine



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Blackmail, Blood and Injury, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/pseuds/SamPristine
Summary: Tougane took a mouthful of the whiskey and bent down to seal their lips together and pour the liquid into Ginoza’s mouth. Ginoza’s eyes widened, but swallowed the pills and the alcohol, throat burning.Tougane kept his face close to Ginoza’s, looking closely as Ginoza swallowed and then opened his mouth to take some air. “Yes, just like that. You know what to do next, don’t you?”
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Tougane Sakuya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Paint You Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Sam here. 
> 
> Before anything, please note this work is DUB-CON!
> 
> This is something that has been on my mind for a long time since I was told the writers sad Tougane was gay and if Season 2 had run longer, he would have targeted Ginoza. 
> 
> If you continue reading, please enjoy. As I have been trying, I added a doodle to accompany these two. 
> 
> Thanks Lelila15 for all of your support.

Taking a deep breath, Ginoza knocked quickly on the door. He looked around nervously, hoping no one else decided to leave their room at that ungodly hour. The door opened with a hiss and he was met with a pair of bright reddish eyes and a wide unsettling grin. 

“Ah, how kind of you to be here five minutes earlier. Do come in, Ginoza.” Tougane’s deep voice sounded so off tinted with sweetness. A shiver ran up Ginoza’s spine, but he nodded curtly and entered the room. 

Ginoza looked around. It was certainly not the first time he had been to Tougane’s quarters and the layout still intrigued him. Given that Tougane had returned to his post as an Enforcer barely months prior, he had one of the small rooms at the low levels of the NONA Tower. The low ceiling and the pale yellow light always managed to make Ginoza feel paranoid. 

He was shaken out of his reverie when Tougane’s large hands touched his neck from behind. He flinched but stayed put, holding his breath. He could not lose it so soon, things were just getting started. 

“Relax, Ginoza. I’m just helping you with your coat.” Tougane whispered next to his ear, chuckling. Ginoza felt the fine hairs of his nape stand in rejection to the proximity. 

“I know, it’s just that I was not expecting your fingers to be that cold.” Ginoza said, grateful his voice came out as emotionless rather than shaky. 

Ginoza could not help a yelp when Tougane pulled the coat sleeves down his arms and trapped his wrists in one swift motion. He could feel Tougane’s broad chest unsettlingly warm against his back and that horribly humid breath over his earlobe once more, “Well, it’s great you have come here and will help get warm. Right, Ginoza?” 

Ginoza swallowed audibly, and clenching his jaw, nodded once. He knew better by now. Oh, hell he knew….

Tougane finished taking off Ginoza’s coat and paced to the hanger next to the door, allowing Ginoza to breath in and out a couple of times. It was short lived though, as Tougane returned with quick steps, setting his hand on the small of his back and ushering him forward. 

“If you could, please? You know the way. I’ll be with you in a moment.” Tougane softly ordered Ginoza. Ginoza complied and began walking towards a small room at the end of the corridor. 

“Oh, and Ginoza?” Ginoza froze midstep, eyes widening. “Don’t look so tense. Lose the tie and take off your shoes. You are my dear guest, after all.” 

Ginoza felt his left eye twitch, but managed to hide any other sign of discomfort. “Yes, thank you.” He babbled absently, resuming his walk. 

The door opened as soon as the sensor noted his presence. Ginoza could feel his heartbeat increasing and his breath becoming labored. He stared dumbly at the wood chair in the center of the room and gulped. Hearing Tougane’s steps exiting the kitchen, Ginoza quickly crossed the threshold, took off his shoes and sat on the chair. 

“Ah, look at you!” Tougane sighed, entering the room with a tray containing two glasses with ice and a pair of lilac pills. Ginoza eyed the pills nervously, pressing his lips into a tight line. Tougane smirked. 

“I admire your steely control over your emotions, dear Ginoza. It is a splendid ability on the field we work on.” Tougane said while he set the tray on the cabinet and then opened small doors beneath. He took out a bottle of a golden whiskey and filled both glasses. 

“However, you know very well you should not restrain yourself when you’re with me.” Tougane continued, pacing back to Ginoza’s side and towering over him. Ginoza instinctively looked up. “Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.” 

Ginoza did as he was told, and Tougane placed the lilac pills on his tongue. Tougane then took a mouthful of the whiskey and bent down to seal their lips together and pour the liquid into Ginoza’s mouth. Ginoza’s eyes widened, but swallowed the pills and the alcohol, throat burning. 

Tougane kept his face close to Ginoza’s, looking closely as Ginoza swallowed and then opened his mouth to take some air. “Yes, just like that. You know what to do next, don’t you?” he murmured, handing Ginoza the glass of whiskey and walking back to the cabinet to fetch the other one. 

Ginoza bit his lip and grabbed the chair in frustration, watching from the corner of the eye as Tougane moved to sit on the couch in front of him and dimmed the lights around him, leaving the chair in the spotlight. 

Once he was comfortably settled, Tougane raised his glass in mock celebration. “May this be your best presentation so far, my dear Ginoza!” 

Ginoza drained the contents of the glass in one gulp, angry at the familiar hotness that was slowly spreading through his veins. The effects of whatever drug Tougane had been giving him were almost immediate. At least, the drug also kept his psycho-pass from raising uncontrollably and his mind hazy enough to be able to forget parts of their encounters. Silver linings….

Ginoza stood up slowly and reached for his necktie. The material made a smooth, silky sound as he removed it with almost bored practice. Next came his cuffs, and he frowned as his metal hand started shaking and struggled to unbutton the one on the right. Tougane chuckled on the couch and Ginoza looked up. 

“Want me to help you, dear?” Tougane asked smoothly. 

Ginoza scowled and shook his head. He hated feeling laughed at, especially by this man. 

“Alright, alright. Go on, please.” Tougane apologized, raising one hand as a peace offering. 

Ginoza succeeded after a few more attempts and then proceeded to quickly unbutton his shirt and shed it. He was about to let it fall to the floor when a click of tongue stopped him. 

“Give it to me.” Tougane ordered, his face now flushed and his eyes shining. Ginoza recognized that look and shivered. He opted to throw the white shirt with a swing of his arm. Tougane caught it and inhaled deeply. 

“Gods, your smell is simply irresistible. I may keep this shirt, what do you think?” Tougane commented, inhaling noisily again. 

“You have two already. Buy me more if that is what you want.” Ginoza replied, going for his belt buckle. Tougane laughed half-heartedly and took another sip of the whiskey. 

Ginoza suddenly started to feel hot and cold all over. Sweat began forming on his brow, and to his complete horror, his dick twitched. He knew this would happen, but it didn’t make it any easier. He took a shaking breath as he unbuttoned his trousers and lowered the zip. 

“How are you feeling, Ginoza dear?” Tougane suddenly asked, the ice in his glass clinking. 

“Wa-warm…” Ginoza replied, moving his hands in front of his crotch in a small attempt to cover his evident bulge. Tougane surely had already seen his bodily reaction. 

“Yes, I can see you blushing so cutely already. Come on, turn around and take everything off, slowly.” Tougane finished his sentence in a low, husky voice. Ginoza could make out his figure on the couch, and noticed Tougane was palming himself over the suit pants. 

Slightly trembling, he turned his back to Tougane and shimmied his pants and underwear slowly as he had been ordered to. His cheeks burned even hotter as he felt his now very erect dick practically bounce against his belly. He bit his lower lip, hating himself for reacting so much to that drug, to Tougane, to everything. 

“Raise your arms and spin around. I want to see all of you, dear.” Tougane directed, then uncrossed his legs. Ginoza did as told and spun around with his arms above his head, allowing Tougane to take a good look at his naked body. He could feel his cheeks and ears aflame and felt suddenly dizzy with embarrassment. 

“Ca-can I sit now? Ginoza asked timidly, directing nervous glances at Tougane. 

“Of course, of course. Sit down and spread your legs.” Tougane agreed, draining the rest of the whiskey and setting the glass on the floor. 

Managing to sit down without further issue, Ginoza let out a heartfelt sigh. Tougane cleared his throat and Ginoza lowered his head and opened his long, lean legs. Tougane whistled, and Ginoza could only bite his lip, brimming with embarrassment. 

“My, my. I will never tire of seeing your exquisite body, Ginoza.” Tougane said, voice husky and rough from excitement. 

Ginoza could not bring himself to raise his head. He began shaking with frustration. Instinctively, his legs closed a couple of inches, thighs trembling. 

Tougane clicked his tongue when he saw that. “No, no. You know you are not to hide. Open wide and take yourself in hand. With the metal one.” 

Ginoza’s eyes shot up upon hearing Tougane. He blinked in confusion, really wishing Tougane was just teasing him. “What?” 

“Did I stutter, Ginoza dear?” Tougane growled. 

Cursing, Ginoza did as he was told and he could not fight the hiss that escaped his lips when the cold metal touched his heated member. He stilled his hand, waiting for his skin to warm the material. He then heard a zipper go down and he figured Tougane had also taken his dick out. He smiled helplessly. _He probably has a fetish for prosthetic limbs, the sick bastard…_

“Is it warm enough? Start stroking yourself, I will do that myself too.” Tougane went on. 

A few moments later, both of their breathings sped up considerably. Ginoza’s hand had warmed enough and the textures on the metallic surface were certainly stimulating. He wondered if Tougane would let him leave faster if he just came within a couple of minutes….

“Slow down. I planned something special for today.” Tougane suddenly declared. Ginoza’s hand stopped and he looked up, panting. So much for leaving fast. 

Tougane stood up swiftly and Ginoza flinched in his seat, legs closing in reflex. Even in the dim lights, he could distinguish Tougane’s red and bright eyes. In four short steps, Tougane crossed the room and stood in front of Ginoza’s legs. 

“Wh-what is it?” Ginoza asked in a hushed voice after what felt like an eternity of Tougane’s hungry gaze going over and over his trembling body. 

Without any warning, Tougane fell to his knees and pulled Ginoza by the hips, making him slide painfully down the chair so that half his ass was left hanging. Ginoza gasped and barely managed to catch himself with the back of the chair. 

“Tou-Tougane?” Ginoza asked, his heart beating almost painfully in his chest. 

It was the very first time Tougane got this close. During their past encounters, he had limited himself to watch as Ginoza jerked off in that chair. A couple of times he made Ginoza use toys on himself, but he had always remained at least a meter away, which Ginoza had been deeply grateful for. 

Tougane hung his head and began chuckling sinisterly. Taking Ginoza by surprise yet again, he stroked both of Ginoza’s thighs slowly, putting enough pressure to leave red imprints. Immediately afterwards, he bent down and buried his nose in Ginoza’s jet black albeit somewhat scarce curls of pubic hair. 

Ginoza felt a shudder go down his spine. Tougane had never ever laid a hand on him like this before, and suddenly he was burying his face in his crotch. The feeling of that day-old stubble and his long bangs spread warmth in his belly but the unhinged, crazed eyes rolling back into his head made his heart clench with fear. 

“You cou-could have told me. I almost fell off the chair.” Ginoza mumbled nervously, averting his eyes. He tried to adjust on the seat, but Tougane had his legs firmly grasped. 

“That would spoil the fun, don’t you think? No predator warns their prey they are about to get devoured, right?” Tougane replied, lips moving against Ginoza’s navel. 

_De-devour...me?_

That was the sole thought Ginoza managed before Tougane spread his legs as far as they went. Ginoza hissed in pain as the muscles of his inner thighs were stretched too far, too fast. 

“Oh, how I am going to enjoy this…” Tougane muttered before licking a long stripe from Ginoza’s hole to the tip of his cock. 

Ginoza gasped upon feeling that hot, wet tongue. His hips jumped in response and he scrambled to hold firmly to the chair. Absentmindedly, he wondered if the damn thing was nailed to the floor, since it had not even moved an inch. 

“You like that, Ginoza dear?” Tougane asked, a sinister grin threatening to split his face in two. “I’ve been wanting to taste you forever. Only watching you is not enough anymore!” 

Ginoza shook, suddenly terrified of knowing he was the object of such a dark and twisted lust. _At least...at least he will leave Tsunemori alone, won’t he?_ He thought desperately. The possibility of protecting Tsunemori from the monster in front of him helped him dissipate some of his nausea and fear. _Please, let this be over soon..._

His mind went back to a month earlier, when he had discovered Tougane measuring Tsunemori’s hue from a dark corner. Ginoza had felt his blood boil and had all but grabbed Tougane by the shoulder and spun him around roughly. 

“Just what do you think you are doing? That is your Chief Inspector, Enforcer Tougane!” Ginoza hissed through gritted teeth, grateful that Tsunemori had not heard the commotion and had entered the elevator none the wiser. 

Tougane raised his hands in defeat, smile sardonic and eyes cynical. “My, my. You caught me alright, Enforcer Ginoza. I apologize.” 

Ginoza scowled and crossed his arms, not backing off. “Would you care to tell me why you were…?”

Strikingly fast, Tougane’s fist collided with Ginoza’s stomach. With his fist buried in the other’s abdomen, Tougane made Ginoza backpedal to the opposite wall. 

Ginoza gasped and then coughed when his back slammed on the metal wall. “What the hell, Tougane?” he rasped, trying to gather himself. 

Instead of an answer, Tougane all but shoved the muzzle of a Dominator under Ginoza’s chin, forcing him to raise his head. Ginoza hissed and his eyes squeezed shut, but managed to grab Tougane’s wrist with his metal hand. 

“Ochie! That hurts, Ginoza. You’re gonna break my wrist. Ha! No wonder your hue is so clouded right now...” Tougane said in a mocking tone. He pushed the gun further, and got close to the other’s face. “Do you know how easily I could raise your crime coefficient enough for the Decomposer to activate?” 

“I’ll break not only your wrist but your face before that, you bastard!” Ginoza countered back. He squeezed Tougane’s wrist and bent it backwards forcing Tougane to release the Dominator. Then, taking advantage of the firm grip he had on Tougane’s wrist, pushed himself off the wall and managed to change their positions. Twisting Tougane’s arm on his back, he then shoved the other on the wall. 

“What were you doing earlier? Why were you pointing the Dominator at Inspector Tsunemori? And why in hell do you have a Dominator here?” Ginoza barked, his anger fueled by the adrenaline flowing in his veins. 

Tougane chuckled despite his face being plastered on the cold metal wall. Ginoza clicked his tongue and applied more pressure. 

“I’m not laughing, Tougane. I know what happened to the people who have worked with you! And I won’t allow you to do that to Tsunemori or anyone else in Division One, you heard me?” Ginoza threatened, slamming Tougane on the wall again. 

Tougane was silent for a few seconds before his whole body started shaking with laughter. Ginoza stared at him in confusion, until Tougane suddenly threw his head backwards roughly and hit Ginoza square on the nose. 

Ginoza stumbled backwards holding his face, vision blurry with tears. Tougane did not relent and grabbed him by the shoulders. With a well practiced move, he threw Ginoza to the ground and straddled him. He had the Dominator once more in hand, and pointed it directly to Ginoza’s face. 

“That’s the spirit, Ginoza! I love a little resistance!” Tougane teased, shoving the Dominator into Ginoza’s cheek. “Not only are you courteous and drop-dead gorgeous, but you sure have guts, don’t you?” Tougane said, licking his lips. 

Ginoza tried to push Tougane off of him, but he was firmly planted, using his entire weight to pin Ginoza to the floor. “Ugh, get off!” 

“Above all, I admire your sharpness. It is as you said, my dear Ginoza. I paint people black! Especially the good ones, the pure ones! Oh, those are the ones that get tainted so bad! I’m certain Inspector Tsunemori would be so beautiful in black!”

Ginoza’s blood turned to ice. “Wait! No! Not her…!” 

“But she is so good and sweet, I think I won’t be able to help myself.” Tougane answered with a shrug, as if it was the clearest thing in the world. 

“I won’t let you! I will warn her or go to the Chief herself! She is gonna….!”

Tougane released a bone-chilling cackle, his weight shifting uncomfortably on top of Ginoza. “As if Chief Kaisei would bother with what a failure of inspector has to say!” 

Ginoza felt his stomach burn with frustration. He did not care at this point about being laughed at, but what Tougane had said was true. Chief Kaisei was ruthless and she had been very clear when he was demoted that she was disappointed in him. He had been pretty much numb then, but her cold words still made him shiver now and then. 

The alternative of telling Tsunemori also seemed impossible. Firstly, he could not put any more on her plate by making her even worry about her own teammates. Secondly, she would very likely dismiss his concern and even try to seek some help for Tougane. 

Ginoza closed his eyes in sheer desperation and pleaded, “Please! Not her! She does not deserve it! Please!”

“Ohhh! Such a great begging face, Ginoza! You’ve given me an idea…” Tougane said, removing the Dominator from Ginoza’s face. 

“An idea?” Ginoza murmured, afraid of the answer. 

Tougane smiled evilly and lowered his torso until he was practically whispering against Ginoza’s lips, “I’ll paint you black instead.” 

Ginoza felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. He stared incredulously at Tougane, until his resolve hardened. He couldn’t let Akane be harmed. He closed his eyes and released a shaky breath. “O-okay...me instead of her.” 

Tougane offered him a wide grin, showing his eerily white teeth. Then he stood up and offered him a hand and helped him up. 

Tougane squeezed his hand rather painfully and pulled him roughly until he could murmur in Ginoza’s ear. “Alright. Let’s have fun together, then. Come to my room at midnight.”

And that was how they started this twisted pact. Ginoza would be summoned to Tougane’s quarters and “put up a show”, as Tougane called it. So far, Tougane had ordered him to strip, parade naked for him, masturbate and even use some toys. To ensure Ginoza would not spoil the fun, Tougane had also been giving him a drug to get him relaxed and aroused. Ginoza had endured through it all, praying to maintain Tougane’s interest so Tsunemori and the rest could be spared from Tougane’s monstrous mind. 

A particularly hard suck brought him back to the present, and a low moan escaped his throat. Ginoza’s eyes focused and Tougane’s hungry eyes made him shiver. 

“Why...you suddenly...?” Ginoza gasped, hips moving despite his best attempts to remain motionless. 

Tougane took him out of his mouth, but kept on stroking him roughly with one calloused hand. “I’ve told you. I want to devour you.” He thumbed the head and Ginoza arched his back, gasping. 

Tougane delved back and started sucking mercilessly. To Ginoza’s sensitive body, it was a special kind of torture. Each lick and suck tightened the growing knot in his groin and made his skin tingle.

Ginoza bit his lip so hard he tasted copper. He was trying so hard not to feel good, not to release any sounds, but his body was betraying him once more. That was the worst of it. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he finished every time. Now he was about to come hard while being sucked off by a dangerous criminal who could apparently obliterate him at any moment. He squeezed his eyes to prevent any treacherous tear from falling. 

Tougane saw his face contort in a sweet combination of arousal and desperation and his eyes rolled back with excitement and his hips jerked forward. He had been stroking himself too since he had started blowing Ginoza and he could feel himself growing closer to coming. 

He loved playing with his prey, making them question their morals, their sanity and their heart. Ginoza looked absolutely breathtaking, on the verge of orgasm, thighs twitching and stomach tightening, while wearing the most miserable expression on his face. 

“T-Tougane! I’m close…!” Ginoza sobbed, trying to push Tougane’s forehead away from his pelvis. 

“Exactly what I wanted to hear....” Tougane said, pausing his ministrations briefly before delving in again with renewed strength. He set his big hands on both of Ginoza’s hip bones and dug his elbows on his thighs to prevent him from moving too much. Then, he sucked as hard as he could, hollowing his cheeks and moaning deeply. 

“N-no! I...I....aaaahhhn!” Ginoza threw his head back and his spine arched upwards as he started coming inside Tougane’s mouth. His hands gripped the sides of the chair so strong, the metal one chipped the wood. 

When Tougane’s tastebuds were invaded by Ginoza’s taste, he growled lowly as he felt himself reach his climax too. Smirking evilly around Ginoza’s twitching member, he dug his nails on Ginoza’s smooth abdomen and dragged them down cruelly, leaving long bloody marks. 

Ginoza cried in pain and grabbed at Tougane’s hands, trying to make him stop, but Tougane’s grip was unwavering. “Hurts!”

When Tougane came down from his high, he released Ginoza’s now limp dick and took in his shivering and sweaty form. Ginoza’s eyes were hazy, beginning to lose focus as the drug and exhaustion made effect. His lower lip had a smudge of red, from where he had bit hard and Tougane licked his own lips. His pale chest heaved up and down trying to reestablish the flow of oxygen and Tougane’s marks shone a bright red on his flat abdomen. 

“Delightful.” Tougane said, bowing his head and licking over a red stripe. 

Ginoza hissed as it stung bad and tried once more to sit up straight, but his sense of balance was failing him. “Don’t...please…”

“You have no idea how beautiful you are right now, Ginoza.” Tougane replied, reaching for Ginoza’s lip and smearing the remaining drop of blood. When it dried, the blood would look a dark brown, almost black. Tougane smiled at that thought. 

Ginoza’s arm gave in and just as he began falling, Tougane gathered him in his arms and carried him to the couch he had been sitting on. 

“You were marvelous today, Ginoza.” Tougane spoke, setting Ginoza gently on the couch and covering him with the warm blanket that was on the backrest. He then reached to stroke Ginoza’s cheek. 

Ginoza looked at him with unfocused, panicked eyes, and moved his head away from Tougane’s touch, squirming weakly. 

Tougane raised an eyebrow and grabbed Ginoza’s chin and made him lock gazes with him. “I had a lot of fun, don’t ruin it.” Ginoza nodded curtly, shivering. 

Tougane stroked his hair and face for a few minutes before his alarm went off. His shift was beginning shortly. He sighed and stood up, and ran a hand through his thick hair. 

“I’m off to work now, dear. Make yourself at home while you recover. See you later.” he said before exiting the room. But Ginoza could not hear him, as he had lost consciousness already. 

\-----------------------------

Later that day, Ginoza started his shift with a splitting headache from the drug and the constant sting of Tougane’s scratches. However, he felt relaxed as apparently he had succeeded once more in getting Tougane away from Tsunemori. 

“Good evening, Inspector Tsunemori.” Ginoza greeted as he pulled his chair. 

“Ginoza, good evening. Stop calling me Inspector.” Tsunemori greeted back with her usual soft insistence of him dropping the honorifics. 

“Yes, yes, Inspector.” Ginoza teased as he took a seat, but the scratches stung and he bit his lip, doubling over as his hand flew to try to soothe the area. 

Tsunemori raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?” 

“Ye-yes, Inspector. Seems like a persisting wound from a past mission.” Ginoza lied. 

“Hmmm, I don’t remember you reporting being injured in the abdomen, though…” Tsunemori replied, putting a hand to her chin. She then stood up and walked to his terminal, apparently wanting to check on him. 

Ginoza felt his stomach drop as panic kicked in. Tsunemori was not beyond ordering medical check-ups if she deemed them necessary. Especially for him, as she thought he was too stubborn and proud for his own good. 

Tsunemori could not see the marks. Under any circumstance. She would make questions and he was not sure he would be able to keep everything inside at that moment. He felt weak, dirty and so ashamed. Even if he had swore to protect her, to think he had been doing those unspeakable things with Tougane and last night he had… his heart started beating faster and he swallowed nothing. 

_She can’t see the marks…._

“I’m fine, T-Tsunemori. It’s no problem, really.” Ginoza stuttered, trying his best to show her a smile. 

“Are you sure? You look really pale.” Tsunemori asked concernedly. She reached and touched Ginoza’s shoulder. “Why don’t you…?” 

But Ginoza jerked away from her touch as if electrified, causing his chair to even move away a few inches. Tsunemori gaped, her hand still in the air. 

Ginoza looked back at her, his own handsome features marred with disbelief. His big, bright eyes were wide and scared. “I’m sorry, Inspector. I don’t know what came over me.” he murmured while he let his head hang defeatedly. 

“Ginoza?” Tsunemori whispered, truly concerned now. Ginoza looked as if he was going to be ill or pass out at any moment, and her touch seemed to have triggered something. 

Her heart dropped. Why did he react like that to her touch? She had touched his hand, his shoulder, even his cheek or his neck looking for a pulse whenever he had gone and put himself in too much danger. Then why…? 

At that moment, the door opened and Tougane appeared in his lounge clothes and a towel around his neck. He looked fresh from a shower and a cigarette was hanging from his lips. 

“Sorry to interrupt, Inspector. I seem to have lost my favorite lighter and came to look for it here.” Tougane explained casually. 

Tsunemori blinked and then smiled at Tougane. “Hello, Tougane. Yes, come in. I heard you did great on your shift with Shimotsu…” her eyes zeroed on Ginoza, who was pale as a sheet and seemed to have stopped breathing. 

“Inspector Shimotsuki? Oh, yeah! She was less strict today and Kunizuka and I got three criminals.” Tougane kept explaining and then his smile widened evilly when he followed Tunsemori’s line of sight. 

“What’s wrong with you today, Ginoza?” Tougane exclaimed as he patted Ginoza’s shoulder theatrically. 

That seemed to get Ginoza out of his stupor and he squared his shoulders and glared at Tougane. It was short-lived as he hissed and then his hand clutched his abdomen again, expression pinched. 

“Ginoza seems to be injured. I was just thinking about ordering a medical examination and....” Tsunemori started to say only to be interrupted by Tougane again. 

“That? Oh, there’s no need Inspector. Ginoza and I sparred the other day and I got him in the stomach a bit. Right, Ginoza?” Tougane explained, patting Ginoza’s shoulder again but this time he let his fingers go to his nape and squeeze possessively. 

“Th-that’s right. I didn’t remember. Sorry, Tsunemori.” Ginoza replied weakly, suddenly dizzy with a combination of relief and dread. He would surely owe Tougane for this. 

Tsunemori looked at both of them closely and her gut told her something was off. However, she could not quite pinpoint what it was exactly. “I see. I recommend you not letting bodily combat get out of hand...”

Tsunemori’s device rang at that moment. “Hinakawa? Good evening. Oh, you’re already at the lab? I’ll come over.” she hung up. 

“I’m going to fetch some DNA results from Hinakawa. We’ll continue with the robbery in District 11 when we return, alright Ginoza?” Tsunemori said, already focused on the job and she smiled at him. 

“Yes, Inspector. I’ll pull out the files in the meantime.” Ginoza answered, still hunched over. 

“Perfect. See you later, Tougane.” Tsunemori said, waving at Tougane and exiting the office. 

When the door hissed shut, Ginoza let out the breath he had been holding and slumped over his desk, hugging himself. 

“My, my. You are being too transparent today, Ginoza. I guess last night was too much for you?” Tougane teased, leaning on Ginoza’s desk, next to him. 

“I couldn’t...she kept asking…” Ginoza whispered. 

Tougane licked his lips and crouched in front of him. “Hey, I won’t let her interfere. Not for now. I’m having too much fun with you, Ginoza. It will be okay.” he touched Ginoza’s thigh and pulled him until they were facing each other. 

“You, stepping in earlier...it won’t be necessary again, I promise, just please...” Ginoza whispered, fists clenched on top of his thighs. 

“Relax. We made a deal, right? And you’ve been great. Such an obedient and beautiful toy.” Tougane praised him in a low and sweet voice, like poisoned honey. He then took Ginoza’s chin and pulled him closer. They shared a couple of breaths, Tougane looking straight into Ginoza’s scared and trembling eyes. 

“Ah, your eyes are one of the things I like the most about you. So green and honest. I can see how beautifully you’re breaking down. But now, time to get yourself back together. I’m sure you don’t want Tsunemori or anyone else digging up about what’s happened to you recently, huh? Come on. I promise we’ll have even more fun later.” Tougane said and he kissed Ginoza wetly and lewdly, holding his head in both of his hands tightly. 

Tougane broke the kiss and licked Ginoza’s lips one last time. “I’ll call you whenever it’s time.” Tougane said and stood up. 

Ginoza nodded, not being able to help the blush that creeped on his cheeks. “Yes.” 

Tougane smirked widely and exited the office, leaving Ginoza alone with his mind in a whirlwind. 

_Ah, Ginoza...it’s just a matter of time before I paint you completely black, but I will do it slowly. I will enjoy and make you enjoy every second of it. I promise, in the name of my mother..._


End file.
